


[podfic] The Tale of Brittney, Sexually Frustrated Intern of the Damned

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of tipsy_kitty's fic "The Tale of Brittney, Sexually Frustrated Intern of the Damned."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> "Alex and Eddie Van Halen?" She snorts as she examines their IDs. "Just because I wasn't born in 1984 doesn't mean I've never turned on a radio."</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:10:39</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Tale of Brittney, Sexually Frustrated Intern of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of Brittney, Sexually Frustrated Intern of the Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402796) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



**Story:** [The Tale of Brittney, Sexually Frustrated Intern of the Damned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6402796)  
**Author:** tipsy_kitty  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** mature  
**Author’s Summary:** "Alex and Eddie Van Halen?" She snorts as she examines their IDs. "Just because I wasn't born in 1984 doesn't mean I've never turned on a radio."  
**Length:** 00:10:39

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Tale%20of%20Britteny/The%20Tale%20of%20Brittney,%20Sexually%20Frustrated%20Intern%20of%20the%20Damned.mp3) (10.3 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Tale%20of%20Britteny/01%20The%20Tale%20of%20Brittney,%20Sexually%20Frustrated%20Intern%20of%20the%20Damned.m4b) (6.1 MB)  
\+ also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tale-of-brittney-sexually-frustrated-intern-of-damned)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: amplificathon, [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/107431.html)

ALSO OF NOTE!! Here’s [my offer](http://fanworksauction.livejournal.com/2697.html?thread=292489#t292489) in the fanworks auction for juice817! :)


End file.
